The Dream King's New Look
by dangerousdame
Summary: Crossover with The Incredibles. The night after the wake, Daniel recieves an unexpected guest. Written for the challenge on brainasplode.


_Note: this was written for a livejournal community called brainasplode, which issues challenges to write bizarre romantic pairings. This one was Daniel with Edna from "The Incredibles"._

There was no doubt that Daniel would make an excellent Dream King. He was kinder than Morpheus had ever been, and more forgiving of human nature. Already he understood how his kingdom operated, and could rule it without problem. However, there was one mistake he made on the night after his predecessor's wake.

There was one person who was still asleep.

"Darling!"

Just as Daniel had sat down, the door flew open. Standing there was a petite woman with a black flapper haircut and disproportionally large glasses. Destiny looked at his book in surprise- there was nothing in his book about this. It was Matthew who finally spoke.

"I thought you said they were all awake."

"They should be!" Even to his own ears, Daniel's voice sounded defensive. As he spoke, the woman strode her way down the hall.

"Sleeping pills, darling. I cannot afford to miss my beauty rest." She bowed to the assembly. "Edna Mode, fashion designer to the gods!"

Death looked over her way.

"Weren't you the one who made Iceman's suit? I love that outfit!"

"Thank you, darling. Now let's see- what have we here?"

She inspected Daniel's clothing, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Very interesting. A sort of White Goth look. A direct inversion of your predecessor."

She made a face.

"A hobo suit. You need a new look, darling. And it is only I, Edna Mode, who can make it for you!"

She grabbed his hand.

"Come, we must hurry!"

"But-"

Daniel looked back at his family. Death smiled reassuringly.

"Go ahead. You look like you need some fun."

Daniel followed Edna out of the room. He would never admit it, but he was glad about this. He had no idea how to speak to his new family, and this gave him an excuse not to. Besides, he liked Edna. She didn't cower before him, as mortals did, nor did she baby him, as did his family. She spoke to him as an equal, and there were very few beings who had done that.

With a nod of his head, Daniel had created a new room in the Dreaming. It was small, but private, and offered everything Edna could have needed. This was not overlooked, and the designer nodded her head in thanks as she picked up a mug of coffee.

"Now lets see, where were we? Ah yes. Your new wardrobe."

Daniel sat down in a large armchair.

"I appreciate your help, but I'm really fine with this-"

"Fine?!"

Edna spat out her drink in fury. She hopped onto the coffee table and pointed at Daniel so fiercely that he had to struggle to keep from cowering.

"Fine?! You mean to tell me that you are content to go through your life with a look that only reminds people of Morpheus? Content to be only a pale imitation of a man you could surpass?"

She had a point, he had to admit. But she wasn't finished.

"And what's that on your back? A...cape?!"

Daniel sensed that this was not a good thing to be wearing.

"It's a cloak, actually..."

"It's a cape, darling! Morpheus had one, and what happened to him? Hmm? HMM????"

Daniel failed to see the connection between Morpheus's death and his cape, but he didn't argue. He simply shrugged.

"Alright then. No capes. How about this?"

And Daniel looked into her dreams. He took Edna's fancies, her daydreams, her genius for creation, all that she had ever hoped to produce. The colors, the fabrics, the pure and simple designs, and the elaborate ones as well. He molded her dreams until they were made of silk and velvet, and hanging on his body.

Edna could do nothing but stair.

"It's beautiful..."

"And you made it."

"But you were the one who-"

"-looked into your mind and made what you had the plans for only in your dreams. Thank you."

Daniel bent over and kissed Edna sweetly on the cheek. She looked at him in surprise.

"I am an artist. I have no time for love."

"Then let it simply be a token of thanks, from one artist to another."

Daniel stood back up and walked into the hall where his family waited for him. His confidence vanished as soon as he saw their faces. Despair was the first to speak.

"_What_ are you _wearin_g?"

Death smiled kindly, but was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, hush. It's cute. He looks like-"

"A refugee from a sixties music video", Desire finished. Delirium giggled as she looked at him.

Daniel didn't know what to say. He liked his outfit. He loved it. But his pale cheeks turned a strange sort of red.

Perhaps Matthew had seen this. For the bird flew onto his shoulder and spoke.

"You people obviously don't understand fashion."


End file.
